


Пластик

by triskelos



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Герои: Питер/НилТема: "Текстуры - Пластик"Объём: 529 словТип: пре-слэш, ангстРейтинг: PGСаммари: Он сделал то, что сделал бы любой хороший друг – выбил у начальства отстрочку и повел Нила по барам.
Relationships: Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Пластик

\- Я знаю, что ты мне сейчас не поверишь, - сказал Питер, и опустился на пол напротив Нила. – В такие слова никто не верит. Но сам увидишь, завтра все будет немного лучше.  


Нил откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза.  


\- Согласен, это я загнул, - Питер вытянул ноги, и уперся носками туфель в противоположную стену. – Не завтра. Через неделю. Или через месяц, или даже через год. Но обязательно будет.  


Он и сам уже не понимал, что говорит, что они здесь делают и почему вообще сидят на полу. В доме Джун были более удобные места, чем коридор перед гардеробной, узкий и длинный, словно тоннель.  


Кажется, Нил хотел ему что-то показать. Или он хотел что-то показать Нилу. Почему именно здесь… Вот этого Питер уже не помнил. Весь день, а теперь уже и ночь слились для него в одно цветовое пятно. Нил идет к самолету, самолет взрывается… Нил обрывает их разговор чуть раньше, поднимается на борт, самолет взрывается… Нил смотрит на него своими невозможными глазами, и выдавливает из себя все эти: «Ты знаешь почему», и у Питера дрожат руки, потому что еще никогда, никогда Нил не казался ему настолько искренним… Но тот вдруг поворачивается, снова идет по летному полю… 

Самолет взрывается…  


Двумя минутами раньше – и… Да что там, и полминуты сыграли бы свою роль. Питер старался об этом не думать. Он сделал то, что сделал бы любой хороший друг – выбил у начальства отстрочку и повел Нила по барам. Но и это не помогло - они выпили, казалось, свою годовую норму, но при этом оставались практически трезвыми. Нил молчал, глядя в стакан. Питер никак не мог перестать видеть взрыв за взрывом.  


Только сейчас, в тепле и тишине этих комнат, он начал чувствовать шум в голове. Подняв глаза на Нила, он увидел, что того тоже повело.  


\- Я так устал, - пробормотал Нил. – Что бы я ни делал, этого все равно мало. Кейт больше нет, никого больше нет…  


\- Прекрати, - попытался возмутиться Питер и с удивлением обнаружил, что язык слушается его довольно плохо. – У тебя есть Моззи, и Джун, и ребята в бюро. И Элизабет… И я.  


\- Тебя тоже скоро не будет. Я сделаю очередную глупость, и ты тоже исчезнешь. А я обязательно сделаю глупость, я их к себе просто притягиваю…  


Питер не знал, что на это ответить.  


Они сидели друг напротив друга, прислонившись спинами к стенам. Ноги Нила были совсем рядом – нелепо дорогие брюки, нелепо дорогие туфли и носки… Просто нелепые, черные в белые ромбики. Кто бы мог подумать, что Нил Кэффри такое носит?  


Питер не удержался – протянул руку и дотронулся до пластикового браслета на этой лодыжке, на этих нелепых носках.  


\- Я никуда не исчезну, - сказал он, на этот раз увереннее и четче. – И ты от меня никуда не денешься. Я такими украшениями не разбрасываюсь. Это не просто браслет.  


\- А что? – усмехнулся Нил. – Ошейник? Талисман? Обручальное кольцо?  


\- Что-то вроде того.  


Нил посмотрел ему в глаза. Питер сам не понял, как его пальцы переместились с браслета на ногу Нила, под нелепый носок, прямо на горячую кожу. Но убирать ее он не собирался.  


И, когда Нил снова зажмурился и откинул голову назад, словно давая разрешение, пальцы Питера начали поглаживать косточку на его лодыжке. То ли успокаивая, то ли…


End file.
